


like a tunnel with no light

by glosskz



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Coming Out, Depression, Drugs, M/M, Peer Pressure, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 01:14:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18713503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glosskz/pseuds/glosskz
Summary: jeno’s kicked out, no clothes and a little bit of money, so he decides to hide in a tunnel. little does he know that’s the place where all the ‘juvenile delinquents’ like to hide.





	like a tunnel with no light

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my first fic but go follow me on twitter @glosskz and please support me!!

being kicked out of your house isn’t ideal for anyone, especially when it’s for some trivial thing like this. all jeno has are the clothes on his back and $1000 that his mother handed him when she pushed him away. she was bad, but not bad enough to let her son wither and die on the street, like other terrible parents in this world. 

exploring the city streets at 2 a.m. also isn’t ideal for anyone. but what can he do? he didn’t really have anyone to go to, his limited group of friends were out of town and he certainly wasn’t going to ask someone for help. so jeno just walked and walked waiting for an idea to pop into his brain, of course nothing really did. yet, he kept walking along the dark road as the dim street lights shined in his eyes

the sound of speeding cars on a busy road began to distract him from his problems as he counted the cigarette butts on the sidewalk. ‘nothing about this situation is ideal’ he thought to himself sighing all the air out of his chest. an especially bright headlight began to slow next to him, jeno wasn’t really paying attention but he noticed when the man rolled down his window. jeno quickly spit out an “i’m fine” and walked away, picking up speed with every step.

 

jeno’s eyes wandered as he finally looked away from his feet, he really didn’t know what to focus on. there was nothing to distract him from his struggles except for the distant honks from far roads. step after step jeno took deep breaths, there was no one there to protect him, he was by himself and he really didn’t mind it. 

jeno has always viewed himself as quite an independent person, never really needed someone to lean on, never needed someone to remind him to do something, always did all the work in group projects. he often took pride in his independence, he loved to be alone and do things by himself and tonight was no different.

at least that’s what he thought for the first 30 minutes. walking on the side of a highway is truly torturous, especially when you have no one to talk to. no one to talk to about your problems in everyday life, no one to talk to about how you’re stressed and need a break. jeno’s independence now felt awful and he just wanted someone to talk to.

for the first time in his life he truly felt hopeless. he had nobody and nowhere to go to. all he said was that he wanted to be a dancer, he just wanted to do something he’s passionate about. but apparently a boy dancing is not allowed in his mother’s perfect, sexist, world. next thing he knew jeno’s mother threw him out because he wasn’t the perfect masculine son. it wasn’t like he didn’t get good grades and have friends, it wasn’t like dancing would be bad for him. 

just thinking of this made jeno stressed, he rubbed his forehead searching for a shelter of some sort, or at least something to sleep on. yet as his feet carried him farther all he could see was road and his dead phone wasn’t going to help him.  
“what the fuck am i supposed to do now?” jeno shouted, his voice filled with distress. walking on the side of a highway in the middle of a summer night is truly an odd feeling. the world feels calm yet every car that passes by makes you feel nervous, you feel like they’re watching your every step. but they’re not, you’re just as insignificant to them as the speed limit. 

and so jeno kept on walking, the wet grass squeaked under his sneakers as he stepped. although the night was dark and quiet, he felt more aware than ever. jeno breathed in the crisp summer night air as he opened his eyes and stared at the stars, trying to count them in the sky. 

in the distance an ‘open 24 hours’ sign shined in the dark. jeno’s eyes lit up as he saw it, finally a place to stay he thought as he picked up speed and began to sprint. as he ran through the darkness his green jacket flew out behind him and little puddles of water splashed up to his ankles. one of these puddles of water causes him to slip and fall landing face first on the rumble strip, barely catching himself with his hand. that hand stung and was very obviously cut, blood got all over his previously lime green jacket as he wrapped his wound with it.

“i’m so damn stupid, my phone’s dead and i’m bleeding a shit ton.” jeno spoke to the sky, the sign at this point seemed farther than it was in the first place. 

slowly he stepped through the endless dark and stumbled into a Wendy’s. he recognized the cashier as a senior from his high school although he didn’t quite know his name, something like jaebum.  
“excuse me, do you have a charger? my phone is dead and i really need to contact someone.” jeno asked politely as he could, his eyes glazed over the empty fast food joint searching for a clock. once he found one it read 3:32 a.m. he’d only been out there for an hour and a half but it felt like it’s was forever. 

“yeah i have a charger, gimme a sec.” the still unnamed senior walked to the back to retrieve the charger. sitting down at one of the tables jeno took a few napkins and wiped off his cut. pieces of gravel were lodged in it along with a few bits of dirt, he didn’t want to leave the room until the boy came back with his charger so he waited.

jeno then realized how bad his situation was, he had no shelter, no food, and a little bit of money that would only last him a few days out here. jeno just wanted to escape, he wanted to escape his hellish life. ‘what plane tickets could i buy with this money?’ he thought to himself knowing there was no good answer, what was he going to do start a new life with a fake name? 

his thoughts were soon interrupted with a voice  
“i know you might not want to tell me, and this is really none of my business but what are you doing here miles from home late at night?”  
suddenly something in his mind clicked, that voice, it was familiar. 

jung jaehyun 

he was a known delinquent of their school, he was a senior last year and always smelled of cheap alcohol and weed. everyone always spread rumors about him and girls were swooning over him left and right knowing they’d only get rejected, yet still hoping he’d fall for them. he’d never really had a problem with jaehyun, they’d never really interacted but he didn’t hate him. sometimes jeno would pass him in the halls and he reeked of drugs and sex but there was really nothing to hate.

“hello? you there?”  
jeno’s thoughts were interrupted bringing him back to the real world. he barely knew jaehyun, but this really couldn’t harm him. he’d probably never see jaehyun again after this as he just graduated this past school year.  
“i guess i could tell you while my phone’s charging, but it’s a long story you might as well sit down.”


End file.
